Like the Ocean
by xalanahloveex
Summary: Of course, Bailey is an average girl living in a normal world. Could Bailey's world be turned upside down when she finds the most amazing guy?


His eyes were a deep, dark blue. They reminded me of the ocean, the tides, the waves that crashed on the coastline. His hair was jet black, like the color of the the sky in the middle of the night. He was tall, but not lanky like most guys his age were if they were as tall as him. His smile was radiant, his teeth a pure white. His gaze made me weak in the knees, as if he could control me. I would do anything for him already, and I hardly knew him. But I did know that I had fallen for him, big time.

"Bailey?" My friend Casey asked. She knew I was looking at him, and she waved her tan hand in front of my face, trying to wake me from my trance. I awoke.

"What?" I asked. Casey turned her head to the side to look at me. She rolled her eyes in the way she always did.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She responded, readjusting the tote she carried on her shoulder. Casey was short, but amazingly pretty. She had long, wavy, blond hair. It cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Her clothes were eccentric, yet she could pull them off. At first sight, you might think her to be a surfer girl. She was lean and muscular, too, which made her appear more sporty than she actually was. Casey embraced her beauty everyday. Yet she didn't want to admit it, she knew she was pretty. She smiled, her teeth the same pure white as _his_.

"Who's that guy?" I asked, quite cluelessly. Casey grinned again, then opened her mouth to speak.

"That's Luke. He's in my geometry class," She answered. She took long strides, and I struggled to keep up with her.

"I haven't seen him all year," I said.

"Of course you haven't. He's new. Just moved here last week, actually. It's like there's a little slice of heaven here, isn't it?" We laughed in unison.

"Oh yes." I said. I looked at him again. He was coming towards me, perhaps to get to his other class, or maybe to talk to me. My heart sped up. I walked a little faster, and then we crossed paths. My breaths shortened, making it difficult for me to focus on where I was going. He walked past me, and I craned my neck to look at him behind me. Of course, he didn't return my gaze. He was too busy fumbling with a schedule he held in his hand.

Suddenly, I ran into something.

"Ow!" The thing said. I turned my neck back around. It was Victoria, my somewhat enemy. She sat on the ground, her papers and books around her. She looked at me with a glint of hated in her green eyes.

"Watch where you're going, klutz." She said, getting up from her spot on the floor. She picked up her scattered books and papers, then stormed past me, making sure to run into me, like they always did in movies to nobodies. I was surely a nobody.

With my dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a little bit heavier than average weight, I wasn't exactly that pretty. People constantly complimented me on my looks, but I wasn't sure whether I wanted to believe them or not. I had already been lied to enough in my life, and I didn't know what to believe anymore. My clothing was sometimes wild, but I was afraid to go out of my box and dress in something completely daring. The truth? I was afraid people wouldn't like me and that they would say rude things about me. I did care what people said, no matter how much I hated to admit it.

Victoria walked back down the hall, her curly blond hair bouncing with every step she took. She was slim, far slimmer than any other person that I had seen in my life. She was nearly a skeleton. Her tight jeans accented her butt, just like she wanted. She wanted the guys to lust after her, and the girls want to be her. With a few flips of her hair, she could turn any guy into her servant, forcing him to do things for her with the promise of a relationship, but in the end hurting them and breaking their heart.

"Well, then. At least I'm not a-" Casey said, not continuing. Victoria's friend Amy stopped right in front of her. Looking at her curiously.

"A what?" She asked, amused.

"Oh, nothing." Casey said.

"That's what I thought." Amy said, her heels clacking on the tile as she walked past us. Unlike Victoria, Amy wasn't that pretty. She was average, but still managed to get the same servant guys as Victoria did.

Casey and I continued walking. The walk to our lockers seemed to take forever everyday after 7th period. Not that it mattered, considering Casey could drive us home and we didn't have to catch a bus anymore. We finally reached our lockers, which happened to be right next to each other after a little locker switching, unbeknown to the principal, who had to approve all locker relocations.

I twirled the dial, putting in my numbers as I did everyday. School was so average, so boring. It was the same routine everyday, and weekends weren't much better. Though I did hang out with Casey a lot, we still didn't have half the social lives that Victoria and Amy did. I wanted more excitement in my life.

I put my folders and my geometry binder in my backpack, then took it out and slung it over my shoulder. The sleeve of my shirt bunched up under the strain of the backpack. I adjusted, then waited for Casey to finish up at her locker. I started to take a step back. I felt a foot trip over my leg. Oh why was I such a klutz? I turned around to see _him,_ Luke, on the ground. My heart sped up and my cheeks grew hot. I had tripped the guy I had a crush on.

"Are you okay?" I asked, panicking. He looked up at me and smiled his radiant smile. It sent a chill up my spine.

"I'm fine." He said, still grinning. He seemed abnormally happy for someone who had just fell flat on his face. I gave him a quizzical look.

"Really?" I asked. I held out my hand, offering help. He grabbed it, and gripped on tightly. He had a strong grip. I pulled with all my strength, and Luke was lifted from the ground.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I should have watched where I was going." He said, kindly. I stared into his blue eyes.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I had my leg out behind me a little too far." I said, chuckling.

"It's fine," He said, brushing dust and other disgusting things from the floor off his pants. "Luke."

He said, holding his hand out. I grabbed and and shook.

"Bailey." I responded, putting on a smile. I let go of his hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Bailey." He said. He walked off in the opposite direction than I was heading. I turned my head to the side to see Casey looking at me. Her jaw was hanging.

"Close that before you let some flies it." I said, joking. We laughed.

"I can't believe you talked to Luke." Was her response. She was still in awe. I shrugged.

"I kinda tripped him," I told her. We started walking out to the parking lot.

"You tripped him?!?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, accidentally."


End file.
